


[Podfic] Dominic and Submission

by kalakirya



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Closeted, Dominance, Kissing, Kneeling, Light BDSM, M/M, Non-Sexual Submission, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Service Submission, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of dancinbutterfly's story</p><p>
  <i>Brian has hidden his submissive orientation most of his life out of necessity more than desire and he's been fine. Really. Until he meets Dominic Toretto then fine doesn't really fit the situation anymore. A BDSM-universe AU of The Fast and the Furious.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Dominic and Submission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dominic and Submission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100955) by [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly). 



**Title:** Dominic and Submission

  
 **Rating:** mature/R

  
 **Warnings:** BDSM AU

  
 **Length:** 11 minutes 10 seconds  
  
  
 **download (right-click) or stream (left-click)** [as an mp3 (12MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/podfic/dominic%20and%20submission%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20dancinbutterfly.mp3)  
  
cover by me!  
  



End file.
